


College Gear

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Clothing Chronicles [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Clothes Sharing, F/M, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Jack was wrong, Nick didn’t just look nice in her Oklahoma State sweatshirt.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Clothing Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697977
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	College Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Set not long after In A Nutshell

“Ellie, I can’t believe you were getting rid of this! It’s soooo comfy!” Nick yelled across the room. He was laying on the couch in her Oklahoma State sweatshirt that she had put in her box. It had been her favorite sweatshirt during college, two sizes too big and the first school emblazoned gear she had purchased, but she had plenty of things to remind her of her time there. Besides, now that Nick was living with her, she knew she had to give up some of her stuff and the team’s agreement to clean out their lives before spring was the perfect excuse to do so. What she didn’t expect, however, was for Nick to come home that night wearing it and it becoming his favorite thing to wear when they were relaxing at home.

“Nick, you know the whole reason of getting rid of things is to get it out of the house right? They’re not supposed to make their way back here.” He looked at her over the couch, waiting for her to join him with their beers and popcorn.

“But Ellie, it’s just so comfy. Besides, I heard you say before that this was your favorite sweatshirt, I couldn’t just let you get rid of it.” She came over then, handing him the popcorn and beers before she plopped down, leaning against him and snuggling her face in his neck. One hand went under the sweatshirt to rub across his abs while the other reached for the popcorn.

“Well, I’d say thank you but I haven’t exactly been the one wearing it since then.”

“Oh c’mon, you know you love me in it.”

“Eh.” Ellie teased, a smile coming across her face as she placed a kiss to his chest. Nick just shook his head, a hand coming around to rest on her shoulder.

They had been quiet for a while, both focused on the movie playing in front of them, when suddenly Ellie spoke up.

“Hey Nick?” A soft hum left his lips, too busy playing with her hair to give more of a response. “I know you said you couldn’t let me get rid of this,” she pulled on the edge of the sweatshirt, “but did you really have to put it on at the office?” His hand froze and he slowly turned to look at her.

“H-how did you know that?” He swore no one was around when he tried it on quickly in the alcove by the stairs. Hopefully whoever it was didn’t catch him admiring how perfectly it fit him and taking a whiff of the collar. She laughed slightly, shaking her head.

“Oh, Jack might’ve mentioned something about how you looked in it.” A look of surprise crossed his face before a smirk took over.

“I always knew I liked that woman.” An elbow lightly jabbed into his ribs, an “ow” leaving his lips as he took an exaggerated breath. 

“Nick, Jack saw you wearing it…” She trailed off like her point was obvious but it was clear that he didn’t get where she was going. “Jack! Kasie’s already suspicious enough but now Jack is gonna start questioning us!”

“Ellie, Ellie calm down.” The look she gave him suggested that was the last thing she was going to do and he had to grab her hands to stop them from flailing around as she tried to get her point across. When she finally settled and looked at him, he started talking again. “You said you could take care of Kasie and her questions, I can take care of Jack. All you have to do to get her off her trail is to just mention her and her thing with Gibbs.”

“Really? It’s that easy?” He nodded, watching as her brilliant mind processed that information. “Well then, I guess we have nothing to worry about.”

“I guess we don’t.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips that quickly became heated as they forgot about the movie and got lost in each other. The sweatshirt became the first article of clothing gone as she flung it across the room in her haste to get him undressed.

Jack was wrong, Nick didn’t just look nice in the sweatshirt, he looked too damn hot. But as much as he loved it and she loved the sight of him in it, Nick would say it looked better on her, especially when it was the only thing she was wearing.


End file.
